Autumn Morning Stars
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: Di musim gugur, saat kanvas langit pagi tertoreh warna hitam membiru, bintang-bintang masih tampak setia memperlihatkan wujud indahnya dengan kerlip penuh sejuta pesona. Bad Summary! Fluff, maybe? Mind to RnR, minna?


**Warnings: Fluff (Maybe?), AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc ;p**

**Tittle: Autumn Morning Stars**

**Pairing: Hyuuchiga a.k.a SasuHina ^o^**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Recommended Backsongs:**

**# Ai no Uta – Every Little Thing**

**# Someday- IU**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Uchiha Sasuke - 23 Tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata - 19 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoO**

**Friday, 12****th**** October 2012**

**12:45 AM**

Hinata meringkuk dalam tidurnya di atas ranjang. Tanpa sedikit pun mau memakai selimutnya yang tebal. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk sebuah boneka dalam wujud bintang yang sedang mengulas sebuah senyum. Keseluruhan tubuh gadis itu menggigil kecil. Wajahnya tampak pucat pasi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan beberapa kali yang membuat Hinata seketika membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan sepasang manik kembar berwarna _lavender._ Sang gadis Hyuuga itu segera bangun dari tidurnya dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tadi. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali mendengar ketukan pelan dari luar beranda kamarnya. Kening gadis itu sedikit mengerut dan langsung merasa was-was.

"Si-siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Ini aku."

Mendengar suara bernada datar yang terasa sangat familiar di telinganya itu, Hinata pun sontak turun dari ranjang. Padahal ia sendiri kini nyaris bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya seolah tidak memiliki ruas-ruas tulang sedikit pun. Namun, entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, Hinata kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya di lantai dua dengan beranda luar. Kedua tangannya kemudian menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi pintu berlapis kaca bening besar tersebut.

Sepasang _lavender_ dan _onyx_ pun kini saling bertemu pandang. Seorang pemuda berdiri menjulang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi di hadapan Hinata. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menenggelamkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya yang berwarna hitam. Hinata kini terdiam dengan tubuh menegang. Namun, alam bawah sadarnya tiba-tiba memerintahkan gadis itu untuk menggeser pintu berlapis kaca bening tersebut ke sisi kiri dan kanan. Menghilangkan pembatas yang memisahkan jarak antara mereka berdua.

Keheningan masih setia menyergap. Keduanya tetap belum mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Hanya saling fokus menatap sepasang mata yang ada di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Seakan terkunci untuk saling menyelami warna mata orang terkasih mereka dalam-dalam. Mencari dan menemukan pancaran kerinduan yang sudah lama mendekam.

"Kau… sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata kemudian dengan suara serak. Memecah kesunyian yang terjadi setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya bisa saling membisu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke singkat seraya menggerakkan tangan kanannya mendekati wajah Hinata. Menyibak poni yang menutupi kening gadisnya itu, kemudian merasakan suhu panas yang kini menjalar ke kulit telapak tangannya.

"Kau sakit."

Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan. Bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Pernyataan yang dilontarkan pemuda berambut raven itu dengan nada datar, namun masih sarat dengan kekhawatiran. Kedua matanya meredup ketika menyadari wajah gadisnya yang memang terlihat sangat pucat.

Hinata tersenyum gugup, tetapi berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya dengan menggeleng lemah dan berucap pelan, "Ha-hanya demam biasa."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian melangkah maju untuk membunuh satu-satunya jarak yang tersisa dengan membawa Hinata ke dalam lingkar kedua lengannya. Membenamkan wajah ke lekuk leher gadisnya yang terasa hangat. Menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Memenuhi hidungnya dengan oksigen favoritnya yang sudah absen selama seminggu dari indra penciumannya tersebut. Pemuda itu memang baru saja sampai di Konoha, setelah mengurusi salah satu perusahaan keluarganya di kota Suna yang tengah mengalami masalah. Membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak setahun lalu ini.

Hinata pun membalas pelukan Sasuke. Mencengkram erat kain kemeja putih yang melekat di bagian punggung kekasihnya. Menyandarkan kepala di dada kiri sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Memfungsikan secara maksimal kedua gendang telinganya untuk mendengar suara detakan jantung Sasuke. Detakan beraturan yang seakan membentuk sebuah irama. Irama favoritnya.

Tanpa melalui untaian kata-kata, hanya dengan sebuah pelukan sarat emosi yang kasat mata, kedua insan manusia tersebut sudah mampu menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka masing-masing. Rasa rindu yang selama seminggu ini membuat mereka tidak bisa hidup dengan baik dan benar. Membuat Sasuke dan Hinata tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai sumber energi kehidupan pribadi mereka.

Lama. Pelukan itu masih tetap membatu. Pelukan yang diselimuti oleh keheningan tersebut masih mereka gunakan untuk mewakilkan ribuan kata rindu yang tidak sanggup mereka berdua ungkapkan secara verbal. Memilih sepi dan dekap sebagai pengganti bibir berbicara. Memilih tindakan sederhana penuh makna sebagai pengganti ucapan panjang penuh suara.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke mengurai pelukannya dan beralih untuk menutup pintu beranda. Direndahkannya kemudian tubuh untuk menyangga bagian belakang lutut Hinata dengan sebelah lengan, sementara pundak Hinata ia sangga dengan lengannya yang lain. Perlahan, ia pun mengangkat dan menggendong gadisnya itu menuju ranjang. Hinata hanya bisa diam tertegun dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang kekasih. Pita suaranya seakan rusak dalam sekejap.

"Kau masih sakit," ucap Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan nada datarnya. "Dan aku tak suka hal itu berlangsung lama."

Kini ia baringkan Hinata di bagian tengah ranjang. Meletakkan boneka bintang kesayangan gadisnya itu di samping kiri, sedangkan Sasuke memilih merebahkan dirinya di sisi kanan Hinata, kemudian menyelubungi sebagian tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut tebal berwarna ungu pucat. Direngkuhnya Hinata yang masih bergeming dalam sebuah dekapan posesif. Mengurung seluruh keberadaan gadis beriris _lavender_ itu dengan kedua lengannya.

"Aku peluk sampai pagi, _hmm_?"

Hinata terperangah. Semburat merah sudah mewarnai wajahnya yang pucat. Kepalanya langsung sedikit mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajah Sasuke. Namun, dari wajah yang tak memancarkan ekspresi itu, Hinata bisa menangkap sorot serius sekaligus cemas di kedua mata kekasihnya.

"Tidurlah," bisik Sasuke kemudian dengan suara rendah sambil mengecup lembut puncak kepala gadis dalam dekapannya kini.

Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh. Sepasang bibirnya melukiskan senyum senang nan gugup. Gadis itu merasa kali ini sepertinya ia akan bisa tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Mengingat dirinya kini berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Pelukan yang menjadi tempat favoritnya di sisi pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Dan juga… dapat mendengar suara degup organ jantung sang kekasih. Irama favoritnya yang akan menjadi sebuah _lullaby _terbaik dari yang pernah ia dengar untuk mengantarnya masuk ke alam mimpi.

**OoOoO**

**05:07 AM**

Perlahan Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup dan langsung melihat sebuah jam kecil yang berada di atas nakas di samping ranjang Hinata. Menunjukkan waktu sudah menjelang pagi hari. Ditundukkannya kepala untuk melihat wajah gadisnya yang masih tertidur. Dapat ia dengar suara nafas teratur dari Hinata yang membuat senyum tipis seketika terbentuk di bibirnya. Telapak tangan pemuda tesebut kemudian bergerak untuk menyingkap poni Hinata dan merasakan suhu tubuh gadisnya itu. Panasnya sudah turun, batin Sasuke. Sesaat, diciumnya kening Hinata dengan lembut, kemudian bibirnya mendekati telinga sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut, lalu berbisik halus, "Bangun, _Hime_."

Hinata sedikit menggeliat sembari mulai membuka mata dan mengusap-usapnya. Namun, belum ada sedetik kesadarannya kembali, ia sudah terdiam membeku. Keseluruhan wajahnya langsung berubah merah ketika mendapati wajahnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan wajah Sasuke. Karena malu dan gugup, kembali ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Senyum langsung muncul di kedua _onyx_ Sasuke. Ditepuknya dengan lembut puncak kepala Hinata beberapa kali.

"Bangunlah, _Hime_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Dengan ringkuh, akhirnya Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya dan kontan bertanya, "Se-sesuatu apa?"

"Kalau kau mau tahu, maka bangunlah sekarang," sahut Sasuke pelan, namun kemudian tiba-tiba ia menyeringai tipis, "Atau… kau masih mau di ranjang bersamaku, _hmm_?"

Hinata tersentak kaget dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Wajahnya yang sudah merona merah padam ia palingkan ke arah lain. Berusaha menghindar dari sorot menggoda yang dipancarkan oleh kedua mata kekasihnya yang juga sudah duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Hinata dengan suara gugup. Membuat sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. Tangan kanan Sasuke kemudian terulur, meraih kepala Hinata dan sesaat membawanya ke dada. Mengusap-usap rambut gadisnya tersebut dengan lembut.

Sasuke kemudian beralih menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengajak gadis bersurai panjang berwarna indigo itu menuju beranda. Hinata yang masih merasa malu, kini menautkan kedua alisnya menjadi satu. Merasa bingung dengan tindakan kekasihnya tersebut. Namun, sesampainya di beranda kamarnya, Hinata langsung diam terpana ketika sedikit menengadahkan kepala ke atas. Tertegun memandangi bentangan langit hitam membiru dengan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran menghiasinya dalam jumlah yang tak terhingga. Bintang-bintang pagi di musim gugur dengan kerlipnya yang begitu memukau. Memancarkan sinar-sinar mungilnya yang selalu sanggup membuat Hinata merasa sangat terpesona. Kedua _lavender_-nya menatap kagum salah satu jenis benda langit yang cantik dan unik tersebut.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk melihatnya ketika pagi datang, Sasuke-_kun_," tutur Hinata dengan nafas tercekat. "Dan… ini benar-benar sangat indah. "

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Dipangkunya dagu di atas puncak kepala gadisnya tersebut. Sepasang _onyx_-nya pun ikut memandang ke arah langit.

"Aku sudah memberi mereka nama, kau tahu. Sebuah nama yang menurutku juga sangat indah dan cocok untuk mereka semua."

Dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang, Hinata mengeluarkan suara lirihnya dan bertanya, "Me-memang apa?"

Kini Sasuke beralih meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak Hinata. Semakin mengeratkan lingkar kedua lengannya di pinggang sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Sebuah bisikan pelan kemudian didengar Hinata yang seketika membuat senyum takjub muncul di sepasang bibirnya. Sebuah bisikan yang diiringi dengan semilir angin musim gugur yang berembus di pagi hari berbintang.

"_Autumn Morning Stars_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What the hell is this? Aaak~ Pasti berantakan banget ya T_T Aku buatnya juga cuman dalam beberapa jam aja kemarin. Jadi, diksinya masih ngawur dan ancur gini -_-" Aku juga masi gak tau ni fluff apa kagak. Aku soalnya juga paling gak bisa (baca: belum bisa) buat cerita pendek (sejenis drabble atau ficlet gitu), karena kalo aku buat cerita emang suka mainin diksi. Gara-gara keranjingan baca novelnya Esti Kinasih sih xD Kekeke~**

**Sebenernya dapet ide ni cerita juga pas ngulang baca novelnya Esti Kinasih yang Still. Waktu baca scene Rei ngomong "Aku peluk sampai pagi ya?" ke ceweknya di saung taman rumah temennya (mereka abis bertengkar tu), dewa ide aku langsung ngasi ide ni cerita. Tapi belum sampe ada hubungannya sama hal-hal tentang bintang. Terus pas aku kepikiran sama salah satu nama pesulap wanita terkenal yang namanya emang aku suka banget, jadi deh akhirnya alur ceritanya kaya di atas tu. Nama pesulapnya Autumn Morning Star. Gabungan 3 hal yang emang favorit aku banget. Musim gugur, pagi, dan bintang. Hehe…**

**Yosh~ Sekarang mau bales review yang di fic Juu Ni ^o^**

**# ****YuuKina ScarJou: Ne, arigatou ^_^ Hehe.. Aku aja juga langsung salting pas nemu tu fakta. Ah iya, aku juga tau yang itu kok, cuman di fic BC & Juu Ni kan AU, bukan Canon :3 **

**Di antara 3 lagu itu, emang Someday yang paling pas banget xD Lagunya manis-manis gimana gitu *plaaak* **

**Pasti someday bisa kok, aku juga ni masih belajar nulis, karena keranjingan baca novel romance, jadi deh suka ngayal + main diksi gini. Hehe…**

**Yep, thankies again. Faito! ^o^**

**# ****sasuhina-caem: Sasuke-Hinata kan emang manis xD *plaaak* Aku aja lagi iseng2 juga pas nemuin tu fakta. Kekeke~**

**Ne, gak apa kok. Biar aja kaya gitu. Walopun aku sempet juga salah pake bahasa, seharusnya letter (huruf), malah aku pake word , Maklum, emang pikunan ;p**

**# ****kertas biru: iya, tapi cuman 3 doang sih yang real-nya. Hihi… Mereka berdua kan emang manis banget dari sononya xD *plaaak* Muehehe… **

**Ini udah aku bikin lagi \^o^/ review lagi ya :3**

**# Emma: Aish~ Jangan panggil sensei ah. Dasar kamu nih *timpuked* Hahaha… **

**Yep, udah kepikiran kok dari awal buat Juu Ni, mau buat sekuel mereka yang udah punya anak. Anak yang bisa dibilang punya julukan BOCAH IBLIS dari ayahnya sendiri, Sasuke. Muahahaha xD Tapi gak tahu deh kapan mau buatnya ;p**

**# n: Waduh, jangan panggil aku senpai. Panggil aja Himeka ato bisa juga Rie :3 hehe.. Mereka berdua menurut aku emang cocok banget dan masuk akal kok. Tapi pendapat orang beda-beda sih xD**

**# Mamoka: Ne, arigatou ^_^ Jangan panggil aku senpai. Panggil aja Himeka ato bisa juga Rie, oke? ;) Aku lebih suka dipanggil pake nama. Hehe..**

**.**

**Hontou ni arigatou buat yang udah RnR ya ^o^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR (again), minna? ^.^**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***


End file.
